Cuenta hasta cinco
by nadiaMonster
Summary: 27 de Abril, 5 de la tarde. Había sido su acuerdo… él no había llegado. Accidente... Muerte. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… no se iba, el dolor no se iba y estabas segura por siempre seguiría ahí…


**Lo sé, debería estar escribiendo Bitersweet Memories, y lo hago ya tengo algo avanzado pero mientras termino les vengo a dejar esto, ya había sido publicado en LWDH pero no aquí, así que se los dejo... drama, mucho drama.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cuenta hasta cinco"<strong>

_**1 **_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…te había engañado._

Aprietas los puños con fuerza sintiendo como el fantasma de la traición hace lo que quiere contigo, entrecierras los ojos al momento que decides alejarte de ahí, después de esperar por más de una hora sabias que no llegaría.

Era estúpido de tu parte quedarte sentada en aquella banca, aquel parque ahora te parecía frio y deprimente, suspiras y te pones de pie dispuesta a ir a tu casa donde seguramente te pasarías la mayor parte del día dando vueltas imaginando que paso que pretexto te pondría para su retraso, lo harías pagar… no le dirías lo que pasaba. Pero no das ni un paso cuando ves a un conocido acercarte a ti, tu corazón no late enloquecido porque no es una cabellera azabache la que se acerca, aquel rojo era más que familiar.

No comprendías que es lo que hacia tu amigo en aquel parque, sabias que era demasiada coincidencia que se encontraran ahí, ahí que era su lugar secreto, Ron llega a tu lado y al verlo sabes algo no va bien, tiene los ojos hinchados y su mirada esta sombría, sin vida…, sintiendo como tu corazón se oprime esperas lo peor.

— ¿Qué…?

No terminas la pregunta, Ron se lanza a tus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, entre balbuces alcanzas a entender algo de un accidente, tu pulso se acelera al relacionar las cosas… pierdes los colores de la cara y alejándote de Ron sientes como las lágrimas van viajando por tu cara, no es necesario que te diga nada, lo ves en aquella mirada, ves el dolor, la pena… la muerte.

— Harry.

_**2 **_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5… trata de entender._

Un paso y sientes un peso sobre tus hombros, giras la cabeza para ver cómo alguien te brinda apoyo, aunque conocías a todos los presentes en ese momento no eras capaz de ponerles un nombre, al ver cómo te mira, tratas inútilmente de sonreír mientras tratas de comprender dónde estás y que es lo que haces, a tu cabeza llega un día soleado en un parque, donde alguien a quien esperabas no llego, después una terrible noticia, una noticia que se te antojaba a sueño, a broma.

Un ruido en el cielo te obliga a voltear hacia arriba, gris… el cielo era gris, fue hasta entonces que te abrazaste a ti misma sintiendo de la nada un intenso frio, que te fijaste en tu atuendo.

Negro.

Todo era negro.

— _Hermione, Harry ha muerto._

Aterrada negaste con la cabeza ante esas estúpidas palabras, tragaste saliva dolorosamente y sólo entonces viste a tu alrededor, decenas de personas caminaban a tu lado, todas vestidas al igual que tú de negro, todas y cada una de ellas viéndote con evidente pena, todas siguiendo un féretro…

— No.

Un mal sueño, aquello no era más que un mal sueño.

**3**

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5… sólo quieres ver._

27 de Abril, 5 de la tarde.

Había sido su acuerdo… él no había llegado.

Palabras sin sentido entraban a tu cabeza, pequeñas gotas de lluvia bañaban tu rostro, alguien te ofreció refugio, lo rechazaste.

No podías poner atención a lo que tu alrededor pasaba, estabas demasiado perdida en tus pensamientos viendo directamente aquel féretro rodeado de flores mientras intentabas encontrarle sentido a todo aquello.

Él era libre, por fin de muchos años había logrado acabar con Voldemort, había paz en sus vidas, todo estaba perfecto… es por eso, sólo por eso que aquello no tenía sentido… niegas con la cabeza mientras sientes un nudo en tu estómago, suspiras profundamente.

Aquello era una broma. A Harry no le pudo pasar eso, no a él, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Alcohol. Accidente. Atropellamiento. Muerte.

Lágrimas van viajando por tu rostro, lágrimas que se confunden con la lluvia, frente a ti Ron comienza a hablar, vagas palabras como "gran amigo" "perdida para el mundo mágico" llegan a tu cabeza, pero no logras comprenderlas, sientes como tu corazón late lento… aun así cada latido es como una puñalada para ti, te sientes vacía… algo te falta.

Sin saber qué hacer, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, das un paso… un paso hacia él, alguien trata de impedírtelo pero tú con una sacudida te liberas, no quieres hacer nada malo solamente… solamente quieres ver.

Un relámpago te acompaña, tardas sólo unos segundos en llegar frente a aquel ataúd, la tapa levantada te permite ver al interior, un fino vidrio te separa de aquel chico, aquel chico que hace apenas unos meses te había entregado un lindo anillo, anillo que según él los uniría para siempre, al recordar esto otra punzada en tu pecho te obliga a agarrarte de lo que puedes para no ir a parar al piso.

**4**

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5… que acabe con su broma._

Muy pocas veces habías visto esa paz en Harry, con sus verdes ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido… dormido como muchas otras veces lo viste, fue ahí… fue entonces que te convenciste, una carcajada escapo de tus labios y sintiendo como un peso bajaba de tus hombros limpiaste tus lágrimas, tocaste aquel frio vidrio empezando a sentir la desesperación por no poder tocarlo.

— ¿Hermione?

Alguien te nombra, levantas un segundo la cabeza para descubrir a Ron verte con evidente dolor, tú le sonríes.

— Está dormido.

— Hermione, no…

— Sólo está dormido.

Enarcas una ceja al ver la reacción del pelirrojo, agachando la cabeza negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de hablar.

— Hermione, no.

Te enfadas con él y sin importarte que más pudiera decir, te giras hacia Harry y con desesperación tocas el vidrio, llamándolo.

— Harry, despierta… Harry.

No reaccionaba, Harry no despertaba.

Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de tus ojos, esto no te detuvo le insististe, seguiste tocando aquel vidrio ahora con más fuerza, subiste el tono de tu voz, Harry tenía que despertar ya, era suficiente de aquella tonta broma, ya te escucharía aquel moreno cuando despertara.

— Harry, basta ya… ponte de pie, deja de jugar.

Nada.

— Harry, despierta… ven dile a Ron que deje de poner esa cara, dile que no me mire así, Harry, por favor.

Te ignoraba.

Sintiendo como la desesperación aumentaba, con más fuerza golpeaste aquel vidrio, te estabas preocupando, que tal si Harry no podía respirar ahí dentro, algo le podía pasar, algo no…

— Hermione, basta ya.

Levantaste la cabeza para ver como Luna te hablaba con fuerza, con los años la rubia se había convertido en una de tus mejores amigas, es por eso que no entendías el porque te hablaba así.

Poco a poco la chica se fue acercando a ti, mientras la lluvia aumentaba de fuerza ella tomo tus manos.

— Murió… él se fue.

— No.

— Hermione, déjalo ir.

— No.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en repetir aquellas absurdas palabras? ¿Acaso ella también te jugaba una broma?

— Sólo duerme, él no…

— Está muerto.

Niegas con la cabeza y ves directamente los azules ojos de Luna, eran tan puros… tan inocentes, ella nunca te mentiría, ella… decía la verdad.

La negación que tu cabeza había formado se derrumbó por completo dándole paso al dolor.

**5**

Le gritaste.

Le reclamaste.

Él no te podía hacer eso, él no te podía dejar…

Las lágrimas salían sin control, fuera de ti te abalanzaste sobre el ataúd y golpeando con fuerza el vidrio sin importarte que pudieras hacerte daño comenzaste a reclamarle, gritos salían raspando tu garganta, te costaba respirar, sentías el dolor y la pena viajar por tu cuerpo, Harry no te podía hacer eso, él no te podía dejar, no ahora.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, estabas empapada pero esto poco te importaba, no prestaste atención a tu alrededor pero sabias todos te miraban con pena, no querías que te vieran así, lo que querías es que Harry se levantara, que no te abandonara.

Alguien te pidió que pararas, no pudiste hacerlo, creíste escuchar la voz de Ron pidiéndote control, por supuesto lo ignoraste, trato de apartarte de Harry, pero fuiste más fuerte que él, un segundo intento y aprendió de sus errores, te inmovilizo por completo y te separo del ataúd, le gritaste, lloraste pero él no te soltó.

Abrazándote con fuerza e impidiéndote continuar, Ron te daba palabras de aliento mientras te percatabas de cómo unos hombres iban acercándose con sus varitas en alto, listos para hacer algo, te costó un segundo comprender lo que pretendían.

— ¡No!

No te hicieron caso, ignorándote por completo aquellos desconocidos murmuraron unas palabras y Harry se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad, ante tu sorpresa en minutos acabaron por enterrar al que fuera el amor de tu vida, en minutos acabaron con la razón de tu existir, no les importaron tus gritos, tus suplicas… no les importo nada, una vez que terminaron como si nada hubiese pasado abandonaron el lugar, poco a poco los demás también se fueron, dejándote a ti con tus amigos cercanos en aquel cementerio, una voz sugirió era momento de partir, alguien más dijo que tal vez necesitabas un momento a solas, no supiste quien era pero se lo agradeciste con el alma.

Te dejaron sola avisándote que no estarían lejos, era un claro "no intentes nada, te vigilamos" te acercaste a aquella reciente tumba, la lluvia no paraba, a esas alturas no había parte de ti que no estuviera empapada, sin poder sostenerte caíste al piso llenándote ahora de lodo. Con tu mano acariciaste aquel montón de tierra.

— Me dejaste, tú… nos dejaste.

De manera inconsciente llevaste la mano hacia tu vientre, esa era la noticia que querías darle a Harry aquel 27 de Abril a las 5 de la tarde, él no había llegado y por eso, por eso no se había enterado.

Bajaste tu cabeza hacia la tierra entrecerraste los ojos y comenzaste a contar, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… no se iba, el dolor no se iba y estabas segura por siempre seguiría ahí…

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Demasiado drama? Recuerdo que esto lo escribí hace tiempo cuando vi algo así, y como buena Harmony luego luego lo relacione (?) xD en fin espero sus reviews recuerden que son gratis, gracias por leer :P<strong>


End file.
